Revenge on an Innocent
by Echomist213
Summary: Walters life is going normal (For a man with 197 IQ anyways), but someone is targeting him, and is planning to murder him, but not hand on hand until the last moment. The mystery killer is killing off everything he loves one by one… is Paige safe? Will Walter get murdered or die some other tragic way? Will Scorpion go on? Waige Melvester Quintis MORE CHAPTERS SOON - IN PROGRESS -
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SCORPION OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Walter fastened his tie and quickly ran his fingers through his hair, making sure he looked decent. This was just a normal day, but for some reason it felt special, like something was going to happen…

"Walter," he recognized Paige's voice, for she was cooking breakfast for the whole Scorpion Team.

"Breakfast's ready!"

Walter exited his loft and walked down the stairs, then smelled a thick scent of bacon, eggs, and waffles.

"There's our sleepy genius!" Paige smiled gently, and Walter retuned that smile.

At that instant Toby walked in and looked at the table to see condiments and food spread across the table on plates.

"Paige should come early more often!" Toby chuckled lightly and sat down, then Happy walked in and sighed

"Women are not maids you know." Happy sat beside Toby and he replied

"I know that but I would still be nice to have a nice breakfast sometimes."

"Don't you mean all the time?" Happy raised her eyebrow

"Shut up." Toby chuckled and reached across the table and grabbed a few waffles, while Happy got some eggs.

Sylvester walked in and sat down

"You did get Ralph to school, right?" He asked

"Yup! All taken care of." Paige put the last of the waffles on a plate with the rest of the waffles and sat down. Walter sat down and got a waffle, some eggs, and two pieces of bacon. He spread butter on his waffles and put on some syrup, and cut the waffles into a few pieces.

"Thanks Paige." Walter glanced up at Paige for a moment then looked back down at his plate.

"Finally! Some credit for doing something nice! Also, thank you Paige." Happy smiled slightly and looked over at Toby, who looked up at Happy who gave him a stern look

"Yeah, thanks." He chuckled before taking a bite of his eggs.

"No problem guys." Paige giggled slightly and poured some syrup over her waffles and eggs. It was silent for a while, except for the scraping of forks on plates and the rain pattering outside.

Then, a high pitched ringing broke the silence, and everyone looked over to Walter's loft, for his phone was ringing.

"Ill be back." Walter stood up and jogged over to his stairwell, then jogged up it. He walked in his room

'estimated 3 seconds left till voicemail' he thought to himself.

Walter picked up the phone and looked to see it was from Megan's hospital.

"Hello?" Walter asked

"Yes, is this Walter O'brien, Megan O'brien's brother?" A female voice asked

"Yes, yes it is…"

"Well, im sorry to tell you but we have had some complications with your sister…" Walter started to feel nervous

"Someone has given her the wrong medication for over three months and this morning we found her with untreatable comditions… Im sorry Mr. O'brien but your sister only has 20 minutes to live." Walter felt like he was going to puke, then he was angry, then sad… his sister was going to die!

Walter dropped his phone and grabbed his coat off his bed, then excited his room, running down the stairs and running towards the front door of the garage. Before he knew it, Toby was in front of him

"Whoh whoh, where are you going?" He asked. Walter just stood there speechless, then saw Toby's face soften. He understood, of course he did, Toby could read his emotions clearly.

"Whats wr-" Before Toby could finish his sentence, Walter was out of the front door.

Walter felt rain hit his body as he ran to his car and got in, started it, and started to drive towards the hospital.

Tears streamed down his face as he raced towards the hospital.

"Come on come on!" Walter yelled, he wanted to see his sister before she died, hoping that maybe there was some way… but something deep down told him that there was no possible way that she could live.

'18 minutes and 25 seconds plus traffic…' Walter thought

But only one thought could stay in his mind…

His sister was dying and he might not make it in time to say goodbye.

 _Sorry about this REALLY REALLY short chapter, ill try to post another chapter (that's WAY longer) soon, and hopefully tonight!_


	2. Chapter 2

As Walter ran into the hospital, he ran desperately towards Megan's room. He was well aware of nurses and doctors yelling at him to stop and check in, or wear a 'visitors name tag' but he kept running, his feet unable to stop moving. He then ran into her room and saw nurses standing by her bedside, a few sobbing and a few standing in silence.

"Megan…" Walter whispered before running up to her bed, seeing her pale white face, brown hair not as silky as usuall, but wet with oil and sweat as if she hasn't been able to move for days…

"Walter…?" a frail and weak voice called his name, and a pale white bony arm reaching out towards Walter.

Walter pulled up a chair and sat down taking her hand in his.

"Im here…" Walter managed to say without his voice shaking. Megan's breath shook and she swallowed nervously.

"Ill miss you." She whimpered

"Don't leave me… I need you." Walter couldn't hold the tears anymore, they fell down his face and landed on her frail arm.

"Its my time, you and I knew this would come."

"I never thought it would, to be honest." Walter noticed that the nurses had left the room, only leaving him and his sister.

"Tell Sylvester," Megan had to take a few gasps of breath before continuing "Tell him that I love him…" Walter was slightly shocked but he nodded. He would fulfill any last wishes from his sister.

"I love you Walter…" Megan breathed out suddenly, her chest unmoving, and her bright eyes going dull and glazed over.

Walters breathing quickened and he stood up, letting go of her hand.

"Megan! Megan!" Walter yelled, tears blurring his vision

"Stay with me!" her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her last breath was let out. Walter sat back down, grasping her hand.

"Megan…" he sobbed, his head buried in her blankets.

Footsteps sounded from outside the hospital room and he didn't have to guess who it was, they were smart enough to find out where he was.

"Megan!" Walter heard Sylvester's voice from the hallway.

Sylvester was the first to enter, he paused and stared at Megan before shaking his head

"No no no… MEGAN!" Sylvester screamed before running over to her and cupping her face, letting tears stream down his face onto hers. Toby and Paige entered the room soon after, then Happy.

"Oh my god…" Toby whispered.

Paige slowly walked up to Walter and put her hand on his shoulder

"Im so sorry, Walter…" Walter raised his head from her bed and stared at Megan's body, a tear drifting down his face.

His sister was gone. Just like that, like a light. There one second, but once you turn off the switch it goes dark…

Walter just nodded in response and watched Megan's body as Sylvester's tears soaked her blankets.

Toby had his arm around Happy, who had her head rested against his shoulder.

"What did she say?" Sylvester asked

Walter looked up at Sylvester, his mouth open but no words coming out

"98% of people who die say things to their loved ones or partners before their death, so what did she say?" Sylvester asked again

"She told me to tell you…" Walter swallowed and held back the tears

"She told me to tell you that she love's you." Sylvester sighed at Walters response and stared at Megan's face, keeping her hand in his.

REVENGE ON AN INNOCENT

Walter was sitting on the couch at the garage and stared at the ground. Everyone was silent, everything was silent, and no words were said, until Paige spoke up from her seat next to Walter.

"There's something wrong with this." Paige whispered

"Wrong with what?" Walter asked, looking at her

"Megan's death. It doesn't seem right. What doctor gives a patient wrong medicine for three months?" Paige stared at the wall and thought for a moment, then looked at Walter.

"What are you saying, Paige?" Walter knew exactly what she was going to say, he just didn't want to except it.

"What if she was murdered Walter?" Walter swallowed nervously

"Who would want to murder my sister? She couldn't even walk properly! Who would murder someone who's defenseless?" Walter ran his fingers through his hair and sighed

"I don't know, but whoever did it-"

"Who ever MIGHT have done it." Walter piped in quickly

"Who ever _might_ have done it is cold hearted. Megan didn't deserve that. Or Sylvester." Paige looked over at Sylvester who was doing equations to keep his mind off of Megan.

"No one deserved this." Walter breathed out, his eyes starting to water.

Toby walked in from the kitchen then and looked at the two

"We'll figure it out Walt." Toby scratched the back of his head, tilting his fedora slightly. He walked over to his desk and sat down, typing something on his computer.

Walter sighed and shook his head

"I'm going to go freshen up." Walter stood up and started to walk up to his loft, knowing of Paige's gaze burning into him. Walter entered his loft and walked into his bathroom, looking at himself through the mirror and sighed. You could tell he had been crying, a lot too. Walter turned the sink water on and cupped his hands, holding them under the water and splashing his face. As soon as the water hit his face Toby yelled.

"WALTER!" Walter jumped and groaned as his knee hit the sink.

"WALTER WE FOUND SOMETHING!" Toby called again. Walter sighed

"Coming!" Walter left the bathroom and walked down to Toby's desk where Paige and Happy were talking, both seemed very nervous and they glanced at Walter before starting to murmur to each other once again.

"What is it Toby?" Walter asked

"Well you know the theory Paige made about your sister being murdered?" Toby looked at his computer then back at Walter.

Walter swallowed nervously

"Y-yes…"

"Well," Toby turned his computer towards Walter, showing Walter a video that looked to be Megan's hospital room. A man then came in dressed in scrubs and he held a bottle of pills, then set them beside Megan's normal pills, and picked up the normal ones, putting him in his pocket. He walked out and then Toby fast forwarded too three hours later when Megan took the pills, but she didn't know that they were the wrong pills.

Walter's face was red with anger, his tear's now gone from his eyes.

"How in the hell did no one notice this?" Walter stared at the computer then turned around, running his fingers through his hair.

"The hard part is that he didn't show his face, so we can't run his face for any name, age, past, ect." Sylvester grumbled

"Ill be back…" Walter slammed the front door to the garage and the rest of the team heard his car start, then slowly fade away as he drove away.

"He doesn't know… good." Happy turned around and pressed a few keys on her computer

"I still don't like it that were not telling him." Paige rubbed her arm nervously.

Then, on Toby's computer, popped up a part of the video that was cut out. A face shown clearly and the team got the spooks from, just looking at it.

"We can't tell him. It'll drive him crazy, literally." Toby sighed.

"Brook's will destroy his life before Walter can even figure out what's going on." Happy murmured

"Brooks was a long time enemy of Walter, and I think we should tell him." Paige looked at Toby sternly.

"No. Not till it's time," Toby sighed

"We don't want him to know that Brooks, someone who tried to use Walter for his 197 IQ, is trying to kill him just because Walter didn't join Brooks side to murder every enemy of theirs and take over the world." Paige grunted and scratched her arm. Everything about this was wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

Walter drove towards the hospital and remembered the words that Sylvester said

"He didn't show his face…" Walter snorted

"Well ill figure it out." Walter opened his door and stepped out of his parked car. He walked in the hospital doors and walked up to the front desk and tapped the counter a few times.

"How may I help you today?" a women asked him

"My sister just died today in this hospital, would it be okay if I have the bottle of pills?" Walter asked. The female looked confused then sighed

"Sorry, you can't, but you could go see her one last time before we-" Walter was already gone. He walked towards her room and saw her still laying in bed, as if untouched. Walter looked around and saw the pill bottle. He picked it up and tucked in in his shirt pocket. Walter then turned around and stared at his sister. She looked so pale and lifeless. Her bright eyes looked dry and her face was so pale, almost white. Walter grabbed her hand and stared at her

"I will find who ever killed you if it's the last thing I do." Walter felt tears growing in his eyes. He then kissed her hand and let go of it.

"I will find them, and make them sorry for what they did," Walter started to walk out of the room

"Even if I die trying."

REVENGE ON AN INNOCENT

Walter walked into the garage and saw the team working on something. Toby looked up to see Walter with a certain expression

"What did you find?" Toby asked, Walter set the pill bottle on Toby's desk and he blinked

"Nice! Lets see if this baby has got any fingerprints!" Toby picked up the pill bottle and ran over to Happy's desk, which was empty. Toby picked up a feather duster and put some kind of powder on the bottle, then dusted the dust off, frowning. Toby turned around and saw Walters face, slight hope on his face, something Toby would hate to ruin but had to.

"Nothing." Toby blinked. Walter growled and picked up a glass from Toby's desk and threw it across the room, the glass shattering against the wall. Paige walking in at that exact moment and jumped as the cup hit the wall.

"Walter!" Paige gave him a stern look and sighed

"Walter you just need to calm down. Take a seat and we can talk about your feelings!" Paige sat on the couch and set her purse next to her feet. Walter looked at her and blinked, his face full of different expressions. Walter ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, sitting down. Toby blinked and got up, walking towards Happy, who was in the other room.  
Walter and Paige were now alone, sitting in silence.

"What's wr-" Paige started, but before she could finish she saw a tear slowly stream down Walter's cheek. Paige sighed and scooted closer to him, hugging him. She could feel his breath shake, his chest slowly going up and down, and more tears streaming down his face.

"I-im sorry." Walter said suddenly, his voice cracking.

Paige shifted and looked at him

"For?"

"For one, breaking the cup. Two, acting strange. Three, everything that happened lately." Walter swallowed hard and wiped the tears away. Paige has never seen a softer side of Walter before, and she kinda likes seeing his emotions.

"It's fine Walter. Your sister just died, it's normal for people to be emotional while their mourning." Walter sighed

"We'll figure it out Walter. I promise." Paige smiled gently and Walter returned the smile, but Paige could see that he was still in major pain. Paige stared at him, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Walter stared at Paige and found a home in her eyes, his sorrows started to go away as he stared at her. Paige started to lean in, very slowly. Walter leaned in slowly, staring at her. Her hand was on his shoulder then, her breath soft on his lips. Then, the front door to the garage open, and Ralph entered. Walter quickly backed away and stood up, Paige doing the same thing soon after. Sylvester walked in after Ralph.

"Oh god, thanks Sylvester." Paige smiled slightly

"No problem. I figured that Ralph and I could play some games anyways." Sylvester clearly was sad, and he looked at Ralph, who was happy and started to run over to the other side of the garage, where the games where. Sylvester sighed and Walter gave him a slight nod, and Sylvester smiled slightly, and walked over to Ralph, who was explaining how the game could've worked better if they added a larger inventory, which is only 10 slots.

Walter looked over at Paige shyly and stared at her for a moment, then blushed. Paige blushed at the same time and bit her lip slightly, then turned away and started to walk towards Ralph. They almost _kissed._ He blushed even more when he thought about it, wondering what it might've felt like…

No. No no no! Walter scratched his head and looked away from the trio over at the game system. He shouldnt have any feelings, ever. Even at the most sad moments he shouldn't have any feelings. It would make life so much easier, so much simpler…

Tears filled his eyes as he thought of his dead family, mother, father, now his sister? One question stuck in Walters mind…

 _Would it just be easier to die?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey peeps! Sorry for not posting new chapters, ive been busy. Anyways, Ive gotten so many views and reviews would be appreciated. Id like to know what I could do better to make you guys happy! I will put in more Waige, and hopefully some Quintis. And it might seem confusing, but Megan died one day ago, in the story._**

 _Tears filled his eyes as he thought of his dead family, mother, father, now his sister? One question stuck in Walters mind…_

 _Would it just be easier to die?_

Paige thought about Walter and the almost-kiss. She blushed every time she thought about Walters breath on her lips, and of course she wanted to kiss him, why wouldn't she? Paige shook her head and watched as Sylvester and Ralph leaned from side to side, trying to get first place in a racing game. Paige heard Walter going up his stair steps to his loft, and Paige turned around, deciding if she should follow or not. Being Paige, she followed. As Paige walked towards the stairs, she heard some walking around from his loft, some mumbling, then silence. Paige walked up the stairs and put her hand on the doorknob, then hesitated. Did Walter just want space? What if he didn't want to talk to her?

Paige took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in to see Walter on his bed staring at the floor with a blank face, but mostly worried.

"Walter." Paige said gently, shutting the door. Walter blinked and looked up at her, his gentle eyes piercing her heart as they looked tired and sad. Paige swallowed nervously and walked towards him slowly, seeing him shift awkwardly. Paige sat down next to him and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Asking 'What's wrong' is dumb. His sister died, no one is telling him who killed his sister, and he is stuck, doesn't know what to do, and in deep depression.

"What's on your mind?" Paige asked, turning her head to look at Walter.

Walter said nothing, just stared at the ground. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was messy, and he still had the same clothes on as the day Megan died.

"Walter, When have you last slept?" Paige asked worried.

"Not since Megan died." His voice cracked slightly as he said that sentence.

"Oh god Walter you need to sleep! You know what, I'm staying here tonight, to make sure to sleep." Walter's eyes shot up at her, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Paige you don't have to do that, I'm perfectly capable of sleeping." Walter said quickly

"That's not what I'm seeing." Paige sighed and stood up

"Ill be back in a little bit." Paige walked out and Walter sat alone, staring at the door.

REVENGE ON AN INNOCENT

Paige walked into the garage and looked at her watch

 _9:42_

Walter should be getting ready for bed by now.

Paige had Sylvester babysit Ralph for the night, partly to keep Sylvester not so lonely.

Paige started to walk up Walters stairs and opened his door and gasped very quietly. She found Walter drying his hair in the middle of his room, shirtless. Walter turned around and looked at her, then blinked.

"Yes?" Walter asked confused

"N-nothing." Paige swallowed and set her purse down by his door, then sighed, turning around to see Walter yawning.

"Time for bed Walter." Walter frowned playfully which made Paige chuckle. Walter then yawned again, and sat down on his bed. Paige then sighed and turned to leave.

"Paige…" Walter sighed

Paige turned around and looked at him

"C-can you stay here…?" Walter asked, his eyes a little wider than usual.

Paige didn't even think before nodding, closing his door. She reached inside her purse and pulled out her shorts, and tank top. As Paige entered the bathroom, changed, and walked out, Walter stared at her with wide eyes.

Paige swallowed nervously as she looked at his bed. Walter shifted over, giving her room to scoot in. She could see Walter scooting as close to the other side as possible, obviously not wanting to be touching her.

Paige crawled in and brought the blankets up to her chin, breathing in Walters scent. Walter shifted slightly and then the lights turned off.

"How'd you do that?" Paige asked, staring in Walters direction

"Simple remote. $10 of supplies was well worth it." Walter Shifted on his side, facing away from Paige and closing his eyes, trying to sleep.

Paige stared at the ceiling, thinking about the past day.

 _Megan died, Walter is devastated and he sure knows that we know something about it, and we aren't telling him…_

Paige sighed and closed her eyes, trying to get everything off of her mind. She calmed down and soon grew tired, then fell asleep.

REVENGE ON AN INNOCENT

Paige looked around and was very confused. Wasn't she just in Walter's bed? How did she get in who the hell knows? Paige looked around and then saw a horrifying sight… Walter, in a chair, beat up with blood all over his shirt, cuts on his face…

"Walter!" Paige tried to runs towards him but she seemed to be chained to a wall.

Walter looked at her scared and breathed quickly, then a door slammed open and a man walked through. A man that no one ever wants to see.

Brooks.

Paige glared at Brooks and he glared back, but his glare making her feel sick to her stomach. Walter started to move violently, trying to get out of the chair he was strapped into.

Brooks walked towards Walter and Paige was confused on what was going to happen. Then, Walter stopped moving and looked at Paige with big sad eyes, filled with tears.

"Im sorry." Was all he said before blood splattered all over the floor behind him, his whole body going limp…

Brooks stood there with a gun to Walter's head, smiling at his victory.

"NO!" Paige screamed, tears streaming down her face, onto the floor. Walters body then fell on the floor, with the chair. Blood spilled all over the floor and slowly crept over to Paige.

Paige started to pull at the chains, the last thing she wanted to do was feel Walters blood seep between her fingers!

Her wrists started hurting badly, and her arms and legs were tired. She started to slow her tugging and she looked up to see that she was alone. No Brooks, and no Walter.

Then Paige just sat there, letting the blood touch her skin. She then started to cry nonstop, letting tears drip onto his blood…

Paige woke up with a jolt to realize that she was dreaming. Walter was sitting up beside her and he had one hand on her shoulder. His face was filled with worry, staring at her with wide brown eyes, glowing in the dark.

"Paige, what happened? You were screaming in your sleep! Sobbing almost! What in the world happened in your dream? Was it ab-" Before Walter knew it Paige's arms were around his neck, and her face in the crook of his shoulder.

She was hugging him…

Walter started to move his arms shakily up towards her back and her wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Then she pulled away and sighed.

"What happened?" Walter asked again, but more calmly.

"J-just a scary dream…" Paige replied, her voice cracking.

"Paige, What happened?" Walter looked at her and she glanced at him before looking away.

"Long story short…" Paige sniffled before continuing

"You died in my dream, I watched you die, right in front of me." Paige let a tear stream down her face, and Walter blinked a few times. Walter raised his hand to her cheek and wiped her tear away with his thumb. Her voice shuddered and she looked up at him. Walter sighed and lied down, then pulled Paige down, pulling her into a hug. This is all Walter could think of, anyways. He remembered this from a tv show, and the couple talked till they fell asleep…

Paige cuddled into his arms and rested her hands on his chest, grasping his shirt and letting her tears flow. Walter hesitated but then ran his hand along her back. He soon felt her relax in his arms and he rested his head on the top of her head gently.

"Ill never leave you, Paige." Was all he could say. Paige smiled gently and closed her eyes, his scent calming her down. Soon Paige fell asleep and Walter laid there, staring into the distance. Walter held Paige a little tighter and kissed her head gently.

 _No one was going to hurt her, even if it meant his life._

REVENGE ON AN INNOCENT

Day 2

Paige awoke to something or someone's arms around her. She froze and opened her eyes slowly to see Walter, sound asleep. Paige blushed madly, not knowing what to do. If she moved, he would wake up. If she didn't…

Walter shifted, grunting. He tightened his grip on her and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before relaxing. Paige relaxed and stayed where she was, not scooting closer or away. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I have been very busy lately, but I will be more active now! Yeee! The last chapter got me yelling with fangirl noises! I have very important plots planed for the next chapters that might make you gasp and cry and GAHHH lets just get on with it! CERTAIN REVIEW I LOVED:_** ** _I like Walter and Paige together. What I do not like is that Paige and the team is keeping who killed Walters sister from him. Walter needs to know. I think Paige needs to tell him, then I would confront the team especially Toby for not telling him the truth. Since Walter is a hacker he should find the video and see it all for himself, do not trust Toby, even if he has good intentions. I do not feel sorry for anyone on the team including Paige when Walter finds out the truth. I hope you have Walter finding out the truth in the next chapter, the angst Walter is going through is so heartbreaking. I really hope it is Paige that tells him. I really really hope that Walter walks up to Toby and punches him in the nose for not telling him the truth from the beginning. That would be so unexpected of Walter, but who could blame him? Dont take too long to post the next Chapter._**

 ** _YOU CHILD ARE SMART BUT I CANT ANSWER THAT SPOILERS_**

Last Chapter:

She smiled gently, loving the feeling of being close to him, feeling like a married couple, with a normal life, normal family, normal house with light blue paint and a white porch, and the front porch light gently flickering once and a while. But none of this was normal, she knew who Megan's murderer was, and so did the rest of the team. Once they tell him, he might never forgive them.

This Chapter:

Paige woke up to nothing beside her, just empty sheets and blankets.

 _Walter must have gotten out of bed…_

Paige sighed and sat up, looking around. The room was empty, except for her. She swung her feet over Walters bed and stood up, shivering slightly from his cold wooden floors. Paige walked over to her purse and dug out a change of clothes. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door, changed, the walked out of the bathroom. She did her makeup, hair, ect. Paige then walked out of Walters room and made her way downstairs, finding that everyone was working on something.

"What you working on Toby?" Paige walked over to him and looked at his computer.

"Trying to find Brooks," Toby whispered, then glanced at Walter

"Brooks is making his way closer to Walter. If he gets much closer, he could hurt him, and I mean with a gun." Paige's stomach got sick for a moment, remembering her dream.

"Do you know where he is?" Paige asked, trying not to looked worried.

"No, but ill get him. Sylvester! Get over here!" Sylvester jogged over and looked at Toby's computer, then mumbled a few things before typing away. Paige sighed and turned around, walking off. Paige walked over to Walter, looking on his screen to see that he was looking at security cameras in the hospital. Paige felt bad, terribly bad. It was wrong not to tell Walter that they knew who the murderer of his sister was, but it was also right, in a very wrong way.

"Yes…?" Walter asked her as he kept working at his computer.

"Just checking on you…" Paige answered, looking at the security footage part where Toby had cut it out. Walters face got very concentrated and he re-winded it to the part Toby cut out.

"Someone cut this part of the video out…" Walter mumbled. Paige looked over at him, trying to look normal.

"What? It looks perfectly fine to me." Paige looked at it more closely and Walter stared at it.

"The pixels change shading to fast. And one thing is different. The pill bottle in the background has less pills in it. maybe two or three. If Meghan got up then the sheets would have moved, but they didn't. Whoever got a hold of this footage cut it out…" Walter typed things into his computer, mumbling words now and then. Paige made her way over to Toby and looked at his computer, then said quietly

"He figured out that someone cut out the footage." Paige looked over at Walter to see that he was still busy.

"Really? About time, I thought that he would've found it sooner." Toby said. Paige snorted and shook her head.

Walters POV

As Paige walked away and crouched down by Toby, saying something, he could tell that she had told him about the footage.

 _There hiding something. From me…?_

Walter looked back at his computer as Paige looked at him.

 _They have been acting weird. And Toby took way too long to process that security footage. Did Toby cut it out?_ Walter shook his head. Toby would never do that, would he?

REVENGE ON AN INNOCENT

Walter sat on the couch and tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly, in a rhythm. He had been thinking about his theory all day. What if Toby had cut out the footage? Could he have killed his sister? No, that's to far. What if he is being forced to protect this mystery man? But everyone else on the team too? Cabe would have the person responsible in jail quicker than you could say "Frickadoodledoo". He looked around and spotted Paige and Toby talking, both looking at Toby's computer. Toby furrowed his eyebrows and Paige's face was full of surprise. Something flashed in both of their eyes, and Walter knew that they where playing back the hospital footage, then clicking onto a different page, back and forth, back and forth…

Walter sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling.

 _What are they hiding, what are they not telling me?_

Walter heard the wheels of Toby's chair rumble against the ground, and Toby stood up. Walter looked up and saw him turn his back on Walter, talking to Paige. Only about a forth of Paige's face was visible. Walter sighed and looked around, seeing Happy talking with Sylvester, quizzing each other on mathematical questions, most of them relating to kinds of metal and things like that. Cabe was looking through files and flipped pages, reading.

Walter looked back to Paige and Toby, who looked over at Happy and Sylvester, whistled a loud pitch, and called

"Hey! You two get over here!"

Happy groaned and walked over, while Sylvester jogged over.

"You too old man!" Toby looked at Cabe and Cabe sighed and set his files on the counter and walked over to the group.

Walter didn't bother getting up, he just wanted to concentrate on what they where saying.

 _Maybe they'll say something about Megan's murderer?_

Walter concentrated on what they where saying, but stared at the floor, but he had enough eye sight on the group.

He heard faint whispers, and eventually some glimpses of words like

"Maybe at…" "We can't, not yet…" or "Shut up! Your too loud!" then the comeback of "Shut up yourself!"

Walter mind swirled with many questions

 _So they_ are _hiding something…_

He then saw Paige look at him with a very sad look in her eyes. Walter fought the urge to stand up and run over there, asking her what's wrong. He then heard Toby say

"Don't look at him! He's…" Walter felt surprised. Not only that, but anger.

He has had enough.

Walter stood up and looked at them all

"What? What is so important that you have to ignore me!" Walter asked them, anger laced his voice.

All of them looked at him, not at all surprised, just plain sadness in their eyes.

"We haven't been igno-" Toby started, clearly not telling the truth

"What are you hiding!" Walter yelled, pure fury in his voice

Paige and Sylvester jumped at his tone, Toby's eyes widened, Happy looked at her feet, and Cabe just stared at him, a frown on his face.

"What is it that you are hiding from me!" Walter asked again

"W-well… we um…" Sylvester started, clearly to scared to go on.

"Walter… we are so so sorry… we really are…" Paige bit her lip and her breaths where slightly shaky.

"About what." Walter asked flatly

Paige was quiet, trying to gather up the courage to tell him. The others where quiet, searching for words.

"About what!" Walter repeated, his eyes where full of emotions, most of them Paige couldn't tell.

Paige looked up at him, her eyes watery

"We know who murdered Megan!" She told him

Walter blinked, his face plain for a moment. Then many emotions flashed through his eyes, anger, surprise, confusion, suspicion, shock, depression…

"What… you… you knew and you didn't tell me!?" Walter yelled

"Yes! We knew that you would go all crazy barbarian on Brooks, ripping his insides out!" Toby told him, a sarcastic tone at the end.

"It was Brooks?" Walter looked at them all, his face filled with shock. He covered his face with his hands and sighed, then took his hands off his face, tears filled his eyes.

"It was Brooks and you didn't tell me!?" Toby looked away and mumbled something to himself.

Walter looked at Paige, rage in his eyes.  
"Y-you knew." Walters eyes stared into hers, a tear slowly streaming down his face

"Walter…" Paige took a step forward but Toby grabbed her arm

Walter wiped his hand over his face, wiping the tear away.

"I cant…" Walter looked around and picked up car keys.

"I-I cant believe I trusted you…" Walter then walked out, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MAH LAWDY LAWD WHAT HAVE I WRITTENNN**

 **Anyways, mild profanity (cussing) and this chapter might be… slightly gory, aka: blood *-*. Have a good time with tears, hahahaha… *cries in corner***

Walter drove, he doesn't know for how long, he just drove. After about 15 minutes, he found himself at the cliff where he drove off. He saw the spot and grinded his teeth together.

 _How ironic, at that time I was also upset at Paige…_

Walter turned the corner swiftly and drove up the mountain. Again, he didn't pay attention to how long he drove up, but soon he reached the top. He stopped his car, got out, and walked to the edge. He looked out across the city and sighed. His rage was building up inside of him.

 _Not only did the team know, but also Paige did…_ Walter remembered the night they slept together, comfortable in each other's arms, but that memory only seemed like a lie.

He clenched his fists into balls and growled at himself

 _If I was as focused at usual, then I would've figured it out…_

Walter ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the sky.

"Why! Do you _want_ to torture me!? Because you're doing it perfectly!" Walter looked back towards the city, then walked in a few circles

"God damn!" Walter kicked at the ground and looked back at the large city

"Why did you leave? I could have saved you…" he felt tears filling his eyes, emotions overflowing his body. The tears eventually fell, and he screamed at the heavens.

REVENGE ON AN INNOCENT

Paige stood there, stunned. How is she surprised, she should expect nothing else from him, after the news he just received.

"Ok, I'll track his cell!" Toby ran over to his computer and started typing madly, everyone else, except Paige, went to do things, though Paige didn't really care.

 _Walter… I'm so sorry…_

Paige was filled with sorrow, and she didn't know how long she stood there, 15 minutes maybe? When she did finally snap out of it, she turned towards Toby, who just watched his computer screen.

"Why do we have to track him?" _What a stupid question, great job Paige…_

"Brooks might attack him, we never know." Toby replied while staring at the screen. Paige stood there again, still, quiet…

"Why didn't we tell him?" Paige asked

Toby looked up and pointed towards the door

" _That_ would've happened sooner than we wanted."

Paige sighed

"True, but he might not have been as harsh."

"I'm pretty sure _we_ were the ones being harsh." Toby looked back down at his screen

Paige looked at her shoes and sighed quietly

"He stopped moving, lets go!" Toby called out as everyone, including Paige, ran out of the garage and started to drive where Walter was.

REVENGE ON AN INNOCENT

Walter looked out at the city and sighed, knowing that the team would already be tracking him, driving to this point.

 _About 7 more minutes…_

Walter ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, not wanting to go back and face them.

"My plan is finally fulfilled…" a low voice, a voice that Walter knew too well, came from behind him.

Walter turned around and looked at him with wide eyes,

"Why…? Why must you take everything away from me?" Walter asked, tears in his eyes.

Brooks face twisted with rage, his left hand gripping a gun…

"Because you took everything away from me!" Brooks raised the gun and pointed it at Walter, taking the safety off.

"I'm just going to make you suffer. Suffer like you made me suffer." Brooks put his finger on the trigger, but Walter didn't try to move away.

Walter heard a car engine not to far off…

 _Paige…_

Then a large pain in his stomach interrupted his thoughts. Walter groaned and fell to the ground, trying to cover his wound with his hand, but blood oozed from in-between his fingers. Walter breathed heavily not able to think straight. He fell onto his back, looking up at the stars. Brooks was gone by now, he knew that. The car engine that he heard stopped, and he heard faint voices calling him.

"Walter!" Toby's voice

"Walter! Walter!" Paige's

"Dumbass!" Happy's

Then a pause, silence, nothing…

Then a ear-piercing scream.

"Walter!" Paige's voice was next to him, and then hands gripped his shoulders, cloth on his wound…

"Walter…" his vision got fuzzy

"Walter." his vision went black

"Walter!" A familiar voice made him open his eyes, a voice he should never hear again.

 _Megan…?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_bobolovesclyde_** ** _chapter 6 . Mar 4_**

 ** _damn you made us wait for this FINISH ok – MUAHAHHAHA SUSPEENSE_**

Walter stared at his sister with wide, teary eyes. She looked like normal, but her hair was silky, and she literally glowed. Her eyes seemed really bright, and she was barely see through.

"H-how… am I dead?" Walter was basically speechless, except for that part.

"No, barely alive though." Megan replied, sadness in her voice. Then, two people came out of nowhere, and they looked the same as Megan, starry eyes, bright stars around them, and almost see through.

"Mom… dad…?" Walter almost started to burst out in tears when he saw his dead parents.

"Were sorry that all of this happened to you… it should've never happened…" His mother spoke before a tear went down her cheek. Walter's breath hitched in his throat and he was speechless.

"You have to go back soon, Walter." Megan spoke, her starry eyes fixed on him.

"What? Why?" He asked, looking at his sister.

"You have a life to life, Walter. You can't die this early." His father spoke, and Walter looked at each of them, a confused look on his face.

"I-I don't want to!" Walter blurted out, a tear streaming down his face.

"Damn Walter don't make this harder!" Megan yelled, covering her eyes with her hands.

He felt guilty and felt sorry for her, for he hated making her cry.

Then, it started to get dark, and he seemed to be sinking into something.

 _What? No! Am I leaving! I don't want to!_

Walter looked up at them with scared, wide eyes.

"Don't let me leave! Please!" He yelled out when the darkness started to swallow his stomach. Walter reached his hands out and tried to grab a hold of something, anything.

"We love you." His mother said with a shaky voice.

"NO!" Walter yelled as loud as he could, franticly thrashing his arms around.

He finally stopped struggling after the darkness reached his shoulders

"I don't wanna go…" Walter said quietly before being swallowed into the darkness.

REVENGE ON AN INNOCENT

Walter woke up in one of the cars. He felt the bumps on the road and wanted to groan every time they hit one, but he couldn't.

"Hurry up!" That was Paige

"I'm trying, but do you want…" Happy's voice started to get quiet

"Fi…" Paige's voice also got quiet.

 _Am I going to…_ Walter started to think, but his mind got foggy and soon he passed out.

Walter woke up to a bright light, and he guessed he was in a hospital. He heard people yelling and some squeaking. Defiantly a hospital.

"We need to get him into sur…" A women spoke, but again, all the voices trailed off.

Walter woke up in a room, a light blinding him. He raised his hand to cover his eyes, but he found that wires were attached to his arm. He blinked at them and looked at his other arm, and saw Paige. She was holding his hand and asleep, her head resting on the side of his bed. He remembered his 'dream'. His breath shook for a moment before realizing that Paige had woken up. She raised her head and looked at him, her face was blank for a moment, then she saw that he was awake and she smiled brightly before hugging him, her arms wrapped around him. He stared at the ceiling, not able to move his arms. Of course he wanted to hug her back, hold her, tell her it was ok… But how could he, after what she had done to him? She let go of him and sat back down, staring at him.

"Look… I-" She started

"Don't." Walter said that, the word flowed out of his mouth before he could even process what he would say. He stared at the ceiling and raised his arm, and reached towards the ceiling, then dropped it to his forehead. He heard Paige shift and saw her out of the corner of his eyes look at the doorway. More people entered the room, from what he could tell about 2.

"Hey Walter!" Toby cheered happily, jogging up to his bed. Paige gave Toby a warning glare and looked back at Walter, who still had his arm on his forehead.

 _Damn, my head hurts…_

Toby pulled up a chair and sat down, and the other person sat down, from what he could tell it was Happy, who didn't say a word.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Toby asked Walter calmly. Walter felt rage inside of him and he clenched his fist, then took a deep breath.

"I'm not your buddy," Walter brought his arm off of his forehead, laying it on the side of the bed "How long have I been in the hospital?"

"Five days." Toby replied flatly.

"How many hours?" Walter asked, but nobody answered.

Walter groaned and looked over at Toby

"How many hours, Toby?" Toby had a confused look on his face, so did Happy and Paige.

"Try to figure it out…" Toby said slowly, rubbing his hands nervously.

Walter glared at him

"How can I figure that out when my head hurts like hell!" Walter half yelled that, then stared at the ceiling.

"No… no no no…" Toby muttered under his breath.

"What?" Walter looked over at him annoyed.

Toby shifted in his seat and leaned forward, looking at Walter with intense eyes. Happy stood up and walked at the end of his bed and also stared at him, and Paige sat there, staring.

"Walter, what is Pi times 30,200?" Toby asked, his eyes intense.

"How am I supposed to figure that out? I would need a pen and paper. Maybe a calculator." Walter answered him, not seeing the point in his questions.

Toby put his face in his hands and sighed, Happy paced around the room, and Paige stared at the floor.

Walter was confused, just staring at each of them. What was so wrong that they were all so sad and worried?

Then it hit him.

His 197 IQ seemed to be gone.


End file.
